Hamelín
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Criminal Husbands. Los niños de Hamelin eran educados, bien portados y no confiaban en extraños, aun asi fueron detrás de un hombre desconocido. Kid!lock. AU.
Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión más reciente (y más sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Advertencias: Bien, la versión original del cuento habla de niños muertos. Así que supongan por donde va esto.

Palabras: 7297 sin contar los títulos.

* * *

 **Hamelín, un pueblo**

El pueblo de Hamelín era sin duda uno donde se podía vivir en tranquilidad. No había mucho que ver ni mucho que hacer. El pueblo se mantenía gracias a la agricultura y el comercio de sus productos. Y esa era la perdición de un pobre niño, que a cada oportunidad se tiraba de los cabellos maldiciendo su infortunio por vivir en un lugar tan anticuado, tan simple, tan lleno de paz, tan horrible.

El nombre de tan peculiar niño era Sherlock Holmes. Tenía diez años cumplidos, cabello negro rizado y piel blanca, pero era más terco que cualquiera de los cultivos que tenían en los campos; no se interesaba en atender labores agrícolas ni comerciales. Sus padres daban gracias al cielo de que tuviera un amigo tan recto y centrado como lo era John Watson. John era del tipo "hijo modelo". Rubio, de complexión fuerte, algo bajo para su edad; quien ayudaba en las labores agrícolas, sin quejarse, muchas veces haciendo la parte que le correspondía al moreno.

Los padres de ambos jóvenes eran amigos desde hacía bastante tiempo, así que los niños se habían criado casi como hermanos aunque tenían sus años de diferencia, eso no impidió que crecieran con una buena relación. Los señores Holmes se dedicaban al comercio, transportando a pueblos vecinos lo que los Watson cultivaban en sus tierras; trigo, cebada y varios granos más.

Así era como las dos familias se ganaban la vida. Debido a su oficio, los padres de Sherlock solían ausentarse grandes periodos de tiempo, entonces el chiquillo se quedaba con John; no podía quedarse en mejores manos, de esa manera sus padres marchaban tranquilos.

El hermano mayor de Sherlock, no participaba activamente en el campo, debido a una debilidad muscular que alegaba tener, sin embargo era ágil de mente, por lo que solía acompañar a sus progenitores ayudando a obtener el mayor beneficio por sus productos. El moreno se quejaba de que Mycroft, en realidad no hacia la gran cosa.

Fue durante uno de los viajes de sus padres que todo cambio en torno al niño. Su padre le había advertido que tenía que acarrear con las consecuencias de sus actos, pero jamás le dijo nada de cuidar sus deseos; porque a veces los deseos son más mortíferos que las acciones.

Hamelín padecía de una plaga de ratas, por lo que los jóvenes de cada familia se encargaban de exterminar a dichas creaturas. Las correteaban a palos, las sacaban de sus escondites o trataban de ahogarlas, de lo contrario se comían las reservas de las bodegas y sótanos.

– A penas tenemos lo suficiente para nosotros, como para tener que alimentar a ese montón de alimañas – gruño Harriet, la hermana mayor de John mientras que con palo en mano, trataba de matar a uno de los roedores.

A Sherlock todo eso le parecía bastante extraño. La plaga había aparecido casi de la noche a la mañana, un día había una o dos ratas por cada cinco casas y de pronto cada familia hospedaba al menos 20 animalejos.

Sabía que los roedores solían reproducirse rápido, pero en toda su vida no había presenciado un aumento tan crítico de la población roedora. Trato de examinar uno o dos de los cadáveres que John conseguía, ya que el rubio era encargado de limpiar la casa de los Holmes mientras su hermana se encargaba de su propia casa.

– Sherlock, si quieres conseguir ratas para examinar más te vale que me ayudes – dijo enojado mientras una se le escapaba entre las piernas – Es tu casa, además.

– Vale, eres un poco inútil. Esa se te ha ido entre las piernas – respondió el chico sentado en las escaleras que llevaban al sótano de su casa. Como respuesta a su comentario, John le lanzo una papa a la cabeza. – Ey, cuidado. Puedes matar mi cerebro, y me es más útil que matar a una rata.

Por suerte, pudo esquivar la siguiente que le lanzaron. Consciente de que si no ponía manos a la obra, podía terminar sepultado entre puré de papa, decidió que era momento de ayudar a su amigo. Tomo un saco vacío y lo puso contra un hueco en la pared. Mientras ordenaba al rubio que atizara otro hueco en la pared de enfrente.

Pronto tuvo la reacción esperada. Las ratas salieron por el agujero donde Sherlock estaba sosteniendo el saco. Y en menos de cinco minutos tenían atrapadas al menos seis animales.

– Las ratas son de costumbres, al ser más grandes que un ratón, llegan a ser muy torpes. Si queremos deshacernos de todas, deberíamos incendiar la casa. El terror que sienten por el fuego las haría alejarse permanentemente de aquí – John le miro entre exasperado y divertido. Era bastante normal que a su amigo se le ocurriera querer destruir su casa para dar una solución rápida a los problemas.

Sin embargo no era capaz de matar a un animal. De eso se encargaba John. Sherlock podía analizar restos de animales, aun en el estado más apestoso de descomposición pero no era capaz por nada del mundo de dañar a otro ser vivo. "Cuestión de principios" decía el chico. John, entendía la resistencia del chico y por eso le ahorraba el trauma de hacerlo. Para eso estaban los amigos.

– Vayamos a ayudar a Harry, antes de que destruya la bodega a palos – dijo el rubio empujando al moreno por la espalda, no lo dejaría solo cuando el incendio le había cruzado por la mente. Cuando llegaron con la chica, esta agradeció mentalmente la ayuda prestada, y solo mentalmente porque era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo en voz alta.

Hamelín era un pueblo pacífico. Donde pocas personas llegaban a pasar, donde pocos extranjeros decidían visitar; por eso a todos se les hizo extraño que un sujeto, vestido de extraños colores y con una flauta colgada al cuello, llego _ofreciendo_ sus servicios de exterminador de ratas. Limpiaría el pueblo a través de la música, los adultos del pueblo estaban fascinados.

Hamelín, era un pueblo tranquilo.

Hamelín, era…

* * *

 **El exterminador de ratas**

Ahora la situación era sospechosa hasta para el propio John. La mayor parte de las veces tomaba las palabras de su amigo como meras divagaciones propias de un chiquillo, aunque él no era más que cuatro años mayor.

Pero esta vez la situación era bastante inusual; los vecinos no eran tan dados a recibir con los brazos abiertos a cualquiera que llegara, menos en tiempos difíciles como aquellos. Sin embargo, a aquel hombre lo recibieron como si fuera una lluvia en medio de un tiempo de sequía.

Los padres de John estaban encantados con la idea de que aquel extranjero se deshiciera de todas las ratas del pueblo. Sin derramar sangre y sin que tuvieran que abandonar sus aposentos. Harry, siempre tan dada a complacer a sus padres, estaba tan en desacuerdos como los otros dos chicos.

– Pero es una idea bastante ridícula – dijo Harriet después de la cena. Estaba lavando los platos mientras los chicos limpiaban la mesa y acomodaban los utensilios de cosecha. – Un mago en el pueblo es la peor idea que se me puede cruzar por la cabeza.

– No es magia, la magia no existe – recalco Sherlock distraído en la llama de la vela que iluminaba la habitación – ¿Te imaginas si pudiéramos encerrar el fuego para obtener luz cuando quisiéramos? – pregunto el chico hacia John.

– Bueno, si no es magia dime que es – respondió Harry a la defensiva, evitando que John respondiera la pregunta que le habían hecho.

– Fraude, charlatanería – contesto el moreno – Hay muchas formas de llamarlo, pero no diría que es magia. La magia es producto de la ignorancia, la ciencia sin embargo es la luz en la oscuridad. Como decía, debo probar encerrar el fuego… pero se apagaría – recordó el experimento que había hecho al poner un cubo sobre la vela, esta se había apagado. Se había muerto, por falta de aire, había concluido. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, lo cual dejo frustrada a la chica ya que por más que trato de hacer que la atención de Sherlock se centrara en ella, no lo logro.

– Bien chicos, dejen de hablar temas de adultos – dijo Eileen Watson entrando a la cocina – Ese es un asunto que no les concierne. Mañana habrá una reunión, entre todos decidiremos si es conveniente la propuesta del extranjero o no.

– Debería investigar sus papeles, o credenciales de nobleza o de hechicería si fuera necesario – aporto el moreno mientras metía la mano a un cubo con agua, se había quemado los dedos – Cualquier cosa que acredite que hará el trabajo. – el moreno sabía que no le dejarían participar en esa junta, muy probablemente el señor Watson atrancaría la puerta para que no pudieran salir, aunque la cosecha se quedara sin revisar.

Henry Watson haría cualquier cosa con tal de que sus chicos no se involucraran en asuntos de mayores. Más que hacerle caso al señor que le cuidaba y alimentaba, Sherlock decidió no intervenir por causa de John. Sabía que si se escabullía para oír la reunión al que castigarían seria al rubio, por no cuidarlo, por no evitar que escapara de casa y muchas otras razones absurdas que cargaba por ser mayor que él.

Quería evitarle esa desidia, además de que también quería incurrir en la realización de un aprisionamiento del fuego. Si mantenía de buenas a John, conseguiría que le ayudara a conseguir vidrio de los vitrales de la iglesia, ya que era un material que dejaba pasar la luz.

Estaba planeando toda su estratagema cuando el rubio se tiró a su lado en la cama.

– ¿No estas planeando escapar para enterarte de la identidad de nuestro amigo exterminador de ratas? – Sherlock negó con la cabeza, fingiendo estar ofendido de que le cuestionara su obediencia, recibió una mirada incrédula – El gran Sherlock Holmes está siendo víctima de un hechizo – medio grito teatralmente, recibiendo un mohín de desagrado en respuesta – Debes admitir que es raro tu comportamiento, ya había encontrado una forma de salir y regresar antes de que nos descubrieran – ante estas palabras, Sherlock lo miro interrogante – Harry nos encubrirá si algo llegara a pasar.

El moreno no se hizo de esperar, salto de la cama y tendió la mano a su amigo, quien la estrecho mientras corrían al tejado por donde se escabullirían; truco que Harriet había enseñado a su hermano. Ella también tenía curiosidad acerca de cómo se desarrollaría la discusión.

…

Para suerte de Sherlock, la reunión se llevaría a cabo en la iglesia; el único lugar donde cabían todas las personas del pueblo. Gracias a eso, el moreno podría "tomar prestados" algunos de los vitrales de las ventanas para hacer sus experimentos. Estaban en el campanario del edificio, donde podían escuchar sin ser vistos.

Abajo, los adultos habían comenzado a cuestionar al recién llegado.

– Pero aun no nos ha dicho, ¿Cuál es su nombre y sus credenciales? – esa voz pertenecía a la madre de John. El moreno se sintió alagado de que hubiera tomado en cuenta sus observaciones.

– Moriarty – contesto el hombre – No tengo papeles que lo acrediten, ¿Qué persona, que no sea noble, posee tales documentos? – murmullos de conformidad escaparon de boca de los aldeanos, Sherlock bufo recibiendo un codazo por parte de su compañero.

– Bueno, ¿Es usted un hechicero? Porque en ese caso, si debería poseer esos documentos – ese era el señor Watson, Sherlock nunca creyó posible que los mayores tomaran en cuenta sus palabras y menos en un tipo de situación como esa. Sintió algo cálido en el pecho, mientras John le dirigía una sonrisa de complicidad. "Eres de la familia" articulo, sin emitir sonido.

– Claro que no – respondió Moriarty como si regañara a un niño pequeño – La magia no existe – Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia, los adultos deberían prestarle más atención – Uso ciencia, he vivido en muchos lugares y en uno de mis viajes aprendí hipnosis, se que no conocen el termino, pero no se asusten. La hipnosis es la manera de controlar animales mediantes el sonido. Esta flauta y yo, nos encargaremos de todo – termino con una sonrisa confiada, si su meta era lograr ponerles de punta los cabellos de la nuca a los chicos, lo había logrado. Sus intenciones sonaban sinceras pero macabras.

Los ahí reunidos pidieron tiempo para deliberar entre ellos. El extranjero salió de la iglesia, mientras los aldeanos entraban en discusión.

– ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan desconfiados? No deberían preguntar tan directamente – regaño la señora Becher, la panadera. – La familia Holmes les está lavando el cerebro…

– Usted misma era tan desconfiada como nosotros, ¿No recuerda como corrió a palos los jóvenes que venían de la guerra? – pregunto Eileen Watson con tono frio. La señora enrojeció, pero no bajo la mirada.

– Pudieron haberlo ofendido y se habría marchado sin realizar el trabajo – amonesto el señor Goldstein, el herrero.

– Nosotros nos preocupamos por nuestra familia, queremos estar seguros de que el extranjero es alguien en quien se pueda confiar. – respondió Henry Watson con orgullo. – No me perdonaría si por mi insensatez le ocurriera algo a mis hijos… – el señor molesto aparto la mirada, también tenía hijos, pero no había pensado en ellos, al menos no de la misma manera.

– Bien, pueden estar en lo correcto. Pero díganme, ¿Hay alguno otra solución a parte de la que el exterminador de ratas nos ha ofrecido? – El señor Friedman, otro agricultor del pueblo – También tengo hijos, estoy preocupado por lo que las ratas le hacen a mis reservas. Un animalejo casi muerde a mi pequeño, no podemos seguir de esa manera.

Ante ese argumento estuvieron todos de acuerdo, los Watson poco o nada pudieron argumentar. El problema de las ratas se les estaba saliendo de control y si no hacían algo rápido, las consecuencias podían ser terribles.

– Si no tienen alguna alternativa, no nos queda más que aceptar el ofrecimiento del exterminador – declaro el señor Hoffman, el leñador.

– Deberíamos preguntar cuál es el costo de sus servicios – respondió la señora Watson – No sabemos si podremos pagarle, además poco dinero nos queda. Al menos no hasta que lleguen los Holmes con nuestras ganancias.

Ese era el punto crítico en cuestión, no tanto la seguridad de todos sino el pago que se tendría que dar al extranjero. No eran un pueblo pobre, pero tenían recursos limitados para derrochar. Decidieron tomar la decisión en base al pago; si resultaba excesivo aun con todo, no aceptarían.

– Solo tenemos una duda, señor Moriarty – hablo el señor Kauffman, el sacerdote del pueblo – ¿Cuál es el costo de su servicio? – Moriarty sonrió, encantado.

– En verdad es muy poco lo que pido a cambio – contesto – Solo pido el objeto más preciado que tenga cada familia. Solo uno por familia. En verdad es una ganga.

– ¿Un objeto preciado? – Pregunto la panadera, pensando en un adorado rodillo, ningún pan se vendía si no lo preparaba con ese rodillo – ¿Cualquier objeto?

– No, no cualquiera. El que más atesoren. Pueden ser un par de aretes, un azadón o un rodillo para amasar – respondió mirándola a los ojos. Ella, se asustó un poco. – Recuerden que es por el bien de su pueblo.

– Pero la deuda se liquidara en cuanto usted se deshaga de todas las ratas del pueblo – declaro Henry Watson, todos asentían conformes mientras por su mente pasaba la pregunta de cuál era su posesión más valiosa. El extranjero dijo empezar esa noche con el exterminio.

* * *

 **La melodía siniestra**

John se dio la vuelta rápidamente, buscando a su amigo para poder irse antes de que los adultos salieran de la iglesia.

– Maldita sea, ¡Sherlock! – medio grito, tratando de no correr para que no resonaran sus pasos, abrió la ventana por la cual habían entrado y ahí, caminando despacio hacia él estaba el moreno. – Vámonos – dijo mientras tiraba de su mano. Corrieron todo el trayecto de vuelta, por la orilla del bosque para no ser vistos por nadie.

Llegaron resoplando a su casa, treparon por el abeto que daba justo por la ventana por donde se habían fugado, tirándose en la cama. Se quedaron así un momento, en lo que su respiración se calmaba, Harriet entro poco después.

– Llegaron antes de que nuestros padres – declaro, mientras Sherlock rodaba los ojos por la declaración obvia de los hechos – ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le contaron lo que habían oído, como trataron la situación y su resolución final. Cuando llegaron a la parte del pago, Harry se extrañó.

– ¿Pide como pago un objeto preciado? ¿Solo uno por familia? Hay como sesenta familias en el pueblo, pienso que su pago es poco por deshacerse de mil ratas. Aquí hay algún tipo de engaño. – se tomó un momento para continuar – ¿Cuál crees que sea el objeto preciado para nuestros padres?

– Sus alianzas de matrimonio, supongo – dijo John, sentado en el suelo ya que le había dado el lugar a su hermana.

– No – dijo Sherlock – Sus alianzas de matrimonio son importantes pero no son un objeto preciado. Solo las pulen cada año, si fueran tan preciadas no las utilizarían para labrar el campo. Ustedes son lo más preciado para ellos. – Comento frunciendo el ceño – Espero que no los obsequien, no creo que les guste vivir como esclavos de un loco…

– ¿Por qué hablan de esclavos en esta familia? – pregunto Eileen, entrando a la habitación; donde se encontraban sus tres hijos. Los Watson consideraban a Sherlock como parte de su familia, así mismo como a los padres y hermano de este.

– Porque he apostado que ustedes no nos contarían nada acerca de lo que hablaron en la junta – dijo el moreno – Si no lo hacen, Harry y John me servirán una semana como esclavos.

Eileen soltó una carcajada. No comento nada al respecto, solo pidió que le ayudaran a poner la mesa, ya que era hora de cenar. Los chicos bajaron al comedor, extrañados ante la reacción de su madre. Sherlock también consideraba a Eileen como una madre, se sentía en una enorme familia compuesta por sus dos madres, sus dos padres, su hermano Mycroft, su hermana Harriet y su John.

Después de cenar, los señores invitaron a los pequeños a sentarse frente al fuego.

– Bien, hemos platicado acerca de contarles o no acerca de la reunión – dijo Eileen – Gracias a que Sherlock me ha convencido – declaro con una enorme sonrisa – Su padre y yo pensamos que es mejor que lo sepan por nosotros antes de que ustedes – dijo tocando la nariz de sus dos hijos varones – vayan a incordiar a la señora Astor y terminen matándola de un disgusto.

El señor Watson informo de lo acontecido en la reunión. Así como el método de pago.

– Van a dar sus alianzas de matrimonio, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Harry a sus padres.

– Bien, nosotros en realidad no tenemos una posesión absolutamente valiosa. Así que decidimos preguntarle al sujeto a que se refería – contesto Henry.

– Si, verán, ustedes tres junto con Mycroft son nuestra posesión más valiosa. Y sabemos que para tus padres sería igual – dijo Eileen mirando a Sherlock – Ustedes son lo más valioso para nosotros, debido a que solo dijo una por familia y teniendo en cuenta que ustedes son los que comenten los desastres monumentales – señalo a su hijo y a Sherlock – creo que deberían empacar sus cosas – finalizo con voz entrecortada.

Ante las caras de asombro de ambos niños, los señores Watson no pudieron seguir con la broma. La risa que les ataco fue tan grande que Henry rodaba por el suelo, mientras que a Eileen las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro.

– No pueden creer eso de nosotros – dijo aun un poco sofocado, Henry – ¿Creen que los daríamos a cambio de eliminar ratas? – trato de que la pregunta saliera tan seria como debería, no lo logro del todo.

El par de rubios se abalanzo contra sus padres, medio riendo, medio llorando; Sherlock los veía con el ceño fruncido. Los adultos abrieron los brazos para que el también recibiera la parte de consuelo que le tocaba. El moreno dudo un momento, antes de abalanzarse contra ellos, al fin y al cabo, aunque estuvieran un poco locos, seguían siendo su familia.

…

Cuando los chicos estuvieron arropados, se apagaron las luces. Los habitantes de todo el pueblo noto, con cierta preocupación que el cielo se comenzaba a llenar de nueves, cosa rara en esa época del año, aun no era tiempo. Pero no parecía que fuera a llover, por lo que no tomaron como un mal presagio.

Entrada la noche, cuando todos en Hamelín dormían, Moriarty comenzó su trabajo.

Se paró en el centro del pueblo, tomo la flauta que estaba colgando de su cuello y la puso contra sus labios. Entonces, soplo. Movía los dedos a una velocidad sorprendente, parecía no detenerse para respirar, como si la acción no fuera humana.

En ese momento, los ojos de los pueblerinos se abrieron. Nadie pudo dormir cuando comenzó la melodía, los padres fueron a resguardar a sus hijos, quienes estaban temblando como hojas de otoño.

La melodía, era más bien un quejido, como el de un moribundo pidiendo auxilio, como un animal tratando de no ser devorado, como el de un hombre desesperado ante la muerte. Era tan horrible, que hasta el más valiente tenía la piel erizada. Por suerte, nadie vivía solo, ninguno tuvo que pasar por esa tortura sin compañía.

Nadie se asomó por las ventanas, nadie curioseó como era de esperar; simplemente se mantuvieron abrazados esperando que esa cruel y espantosa música cesara. De haberlo visto, se habrían sorprendido, ya que no es un espectáculo que se viera todos los días. Una manada de ratas caminaba dócilmente detrás de Moriarty, siguiéndolo a su perdición.

Un rio atravesaba el pueblo, y ese lugar se convirtió en la tumba de cerca de un millar de ratas. Mientras que el hombre se encontraba parado a la orilla, los animales pasaban a su lado, hundiéndose en el agua; sin tener escapatoria ni opción. Siguiendo el sonido que les embotaba el cerebro, al día siguiente no despertarían y no sabrían que les había pasado.

Sherlock se encontraba totalmente angustiado, pidió perdón a los animales, que entregaban su vida a favor de que los habitantes del pueblo tuvieran una mejor. No le gustaba matar animales, pero se trataba de convencer a si mismo que era lo mejor para todos. John, lo rodeo con los brazos, estrechándolo lo más posible contra sí; tratando de calmar sus temblores y espasmos.

Cuando la música paro, los habitantes de Hamelín se preguntaron en que lio se habían metido,

…

Al amanecer, todos trataron de regresar a sus rutinas, hacer sus deberes y demás; pero era demasiado difícil, ya que aún tenían la tonada pegada a los huesos, lo cual los volvía inútiles y hacia que se sintieran pesados. Era como si tuvieran que cargar con el peso de todos los animales muertos.

La reunión para hacer el pago estaba acordaba para media tarde.

Se volvieron a reunir en la iglesia, sin embargo, solo los Watson iban con su parte del trato; los demás aldeanos estaban con las manos vacías.

– Aquí están los cuatro sacos de semillas que nos ha tocado pagar – dijo el señor Watson, poniendo los costales en el suelo, a los pies del exterminador – Pagamos en nombre de los Watson y de los Holmes.

Moriarty los acepto con una inclinación de cabeza. Y miro a los demás habitantes, que tenían los puños apretados, los nudillos blancos y las caras cenizas. Cuando noto el miedo pegado a sus huesos, sonrió. Moriarty amaba su trabajo.

– Al parecer ustedes han olvidado nuestro trato – dijo el exterminador sentándose sobre la ínfima parte de su pago – Habíamos acordado que el acuerdo debía ser liquidado en cuanto terminara con mi trabajo y esa parte la he cumplido. Exijo que sea recompensado conforme a lo acordado.

– No hemos de pagar – declaro el señor Kauffman – Nunca acordamos que su trabajo involucraría magia negra, usted nos ha mentido. Dijo que no era un hechicero – la voz le salió sin fuerza, sin el tono necesario para recalcar el punto. Nadie pudo decir nada al respecto, todos se encontraban en la misma situación.

– No he utilizado magia de ningún tipo, porque no existe tal cosa. No he faltado a mi palabra y espero que ustedes no falten a la suya – dijo poniéndose de pie, Moriarty estaba furioso.

– No hemos de pagar – finalizo, el sacerdote con un hilo de voz. Los Watson miraron escandalizados al resto de sus vecinos; estos estaban cegados por el miedo pero no veían más allá de eso. Trataron de razonar con ellos, si se negaban a pagar, ¿Qué harían si el extranjero no se iba? No podían arriesgarse a que el sujeto los hechizara o algo peor. Sin embargo, todos sus razonamientos fueron a dar a costal roto. No les hicieron caso, no se dignaron a pagar, no les importaron las consecuencias.

Y por pecadores pagan justos.

* * *

 **Venganza**

– ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? – Pregunto Eileen medio histérica – Hicimos un trato con él… Uno que nosotros no queríamos hacer, pero ustedes insistieron… ¿Qué pasara si toma represalias?

– No pasara nada – contesto el señor Kurtz – ¿Qué podría hacernos? ¿Tocar esa melodía hasta la muerte?

En cuanto la frase salió de su boca, se arrepintió enormemente. Aun podía sentir esa sensación viscosa en sus huesos, como una medicina amarga de la cual no puedes quitarte el sabor de la garganta. Moriarty había abandonado el pueblo, encolerizado, dejando los costales tirados, ya que no tenia en que transportarlos; antes de partir, les amenazo con regresar, pagarían muy caro tal descaro.

Siguieron su vida, o al menos trataron. Muchos aún seguían sin poder conciliar un sueño reparador.

Un mes después, de esos sucesos, los Holmes regresaron a casa.

Los señores Watson se encerraron a piedra y lodo, con los recién llegados para que los niños no escucharan. Mycroft no tenía inconveniente en quedarse, al fin y al cabo estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad, al ser casi un hombre podía participar activamente en las reuniones con los adultos.

– Odio ser un niño – resoplo Sherlock mientras pateaba una roca. Se encontraban juntando leña para la chimenea, John había hecho tres viajes mientras el moreno se lamentaba su condición como sierpe – Odio que me traten como un niño…

– Si tanto lo odias, deberías comportarte como un adulto. Deja de evadir tus responsabilidades y ayúdame con esto. – resoplo John mientras llevaba en brazos una pila de madera. Sherlock rodo los ojos pero se acercó a ayudarlo.

Mycroft no quiso soltar prenda de lo que habían hablado. Muchas veces los chicos querían rodarlo por la colina o al menos golpearlo con un madero en la cabeza, por lo mal que los trataba, como si no fueran más que gusanos a sus ojos.

Sherlock volvió a dormir a sus habitaciones y a comer con su familia. Solo su madre podía preparar la comida como le gustaba, no es que la señora Watson no cocinara bien, pero le faltaba el toque que su madre le ponía.

– Muchachito, espero que esto que siento en tu colchón no sean los vitrales de la iglesia – dijo Marie Holmes mientras arropaba a su hijo pequeño.

– Pero es para un experimento, mami – respondió el moreno, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

– Por muy buenas razones que creas tener, no debes tomar las cosas sin permiso y menos de una iglesia…

– Pero Dios no se enojara por que tome unos vidrios de una iglesia a la que no visita – Sherlock había aprendido a no contradecir a su madre en términos de religión, pero en ese momento tuvo un desliz, el cual le había salido caro. Su madre le dijo que tendría que limpiar la iglesia, solo; ya que si Dios no se enojaba con él, por sus acciones, ella si iba a tomar en serio sus faltas.

El chiquillo siempre encontraba la manera de torcer las palabras de su madre, que si bien tenía que limpiar el lugar solo, no decía que John no pudiera hacerle compañía. Además de que no había dicho nada acerca de devolver lo que había tomado.

El día en que tuvo que realizar las labores, bajo la atenta mirada del sacerdote, llego corriendo la hija del leñador, buscando la asistencia del hombre ya que la señora Becher había caído enferma y estaba muy grave.

El señor Kauffman no era médico, pero era quien más conocimientos tenía sobre ese tipo de menesteres. Salió detrás de la niña, al trote, dejando a ambos chiquillos sin supervisión. Sherlock tiro los instrumentos de limpieza para salir detrás de ellos, sin embargo John lo retuvo.

– No, Sherlock. Si dejas esto aquí y ahora, después tu madre te dará una paliza, dudo que valga la pena – el chico frunció el ceño – Anda, te ayudare… – y así estuvieron los niños trabajando mientras el sacerdote atendía la emergencia.

Días después, poco a poco la mayor parte de los adultos cayeron enfermos, no tenían signos visibles pero presentaban debilidad, alta temperatura corporal y somnolencia. No podían levantarse de cama para atender sus actividades. De los que resistían aun, eran los Hoffman, el señor Kauffman y los Holmes.

Sin embargo ningún niño presentaba esa enfermedad, por lo que los pobres se hacían cargo de sus padres y de tratar de mantener las actividades de estos; en la medida que les era posible. Varias personas trataron de culpar a los Holmes de su enfermedad.

– Fueron ellos – gritaba en cama la señora Becher, el sacerdote la escuchaba sin decir palabra – Desde que regresaron fue que empezamos a enfermar, ellos trajeron la muerte con ellos. – las palabras de la anciana comenzaron a fluir por el pueblo, y esa misma noche todos afirmaban la culpabilidad de la familia de morenos.

– No hemos enfermado, porque a diferencia de ustedes no estuvimos en el pueblo, cuando el exterminador vino – dijo Mycroft ante un puñado de aldeanos parados en su entrada – Si mencionan que el extranjero los amenazo, ¿Cómo pueden afirmar que nosotros les hemos causado mal?

Ninguno tuvo como rebatir a esto. El miedo era peor que la propia enfermedad, y se propago más rápido que una epidemia. Habían sido maldecidos. Empezaron a lanzase culpas entre todos, tratando de combatir la culpa de la situación; creían que era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, no podían revertir el mal causado.

Alguien propuso buscar al extranjero y darle el pago, pero nadie se atrevía a encararlo por temor a que lo hechizaran aún más. Los Watson estaban a favor de la idea, pero no tenían las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo y no mandarían a sus hijos; no cuando ellos pagaron su deuda, aunque esta no fuera aceptada.

Una semana después de que la señora Becher cayera enferma, Sherlock Holmes también sucumbió ante la epidemia.

Era el primer niño en enfermar, todos supusieron que la razón de ello se debía a que era el único miembro de la familia que se encontraba presente.

Este hecho calo hasta los huesos a John. No solo tenía a sus padres en cama, sino también su mejor amigo estaba postrado.

Sherlock se encontraba débil, pálido y sudaba a mares debido a la fiebre tan alta que presentaba; la chispa de sus ojos se había extinguido, la sonrisa pícara y las ganas de corretear buscando aventura. De eso solo quedaba un remedo de lo que era el chiquillo. Mientras estaba despierto se quejaba, su malestar disminuía cuando se quedaba dormido y era un estado que se le estaba haciendo más frecuente. Marie Holmes estaba preocupada cada vez que su hijo cerraba los ojos, temiendo que fuera la última vez que estuviera despierto.

John decidió que no esperaría más. Sería el quien buscara al extranjero para pagarle la deuda que el pueblo había contraído, no podía simplemente esperar las últimas consecuencias sin hacer nada. Beso la frente de sus padres mientras dormían, se escabullo a la habitación de Sherlock para rozar sus labios con las del pálido muchacho que dormía inquietamente en la cama.

Justamente que salía de la casa, se encontró a Sherrinford y Marie Holmes, esperándolo con mirada severa.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? – pregunto el señor Holmes con tono duro, John se amedrento ante el hombre, jamás le había hablado de ese modo. Temió que hubieran visto el gesto de amor que le había profesado a su hijo. Inhalo profundamente antes de responder.

– Voy a buscar al exterminador de ratas – declaro con la voz más firme que pudo – No voy a dejar que nadie muera…

– ¿Por dónde vas a empezar? ¿Con que piensas pagarle? Te aseguro que esas pocas monedas que llevas en los bolsillos no servirán de nada – dijo Marie, abrazándolo – Entiendo tus intensiones y porque lo haces. Pero no harías diferencia, solo te perderías en el bosque antes de encontrar al sujeto. – Lo miro a la cara – Además, tus padres se molestarían mucho si dejamos que te marches así como así.

– Nosotros dirigiremos la recolección de los bienes que fueron el pago prometido – la voz del hombre tenía otra vez el tono que John le oía siempre – Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto, muchacho…

– Pero Sherlock los necesita… – dijo el muchacho preocupado

– Sabemos que tú lo cuidaras tan bien como lo haríamos – dijo Marie – Además, Mycroft también se quedara aquí.

Aliviado y preocupado a partes iguales, John vio a los señores Holmes recolectar los objetos preciados de cada familia en el pueblo.

Sin embargo, no llegaron a salir del pueblo.

* * *

 **No sigas a los extraños**

Justo cuando tenían el pago recolectado y estaban empacando todo en su carreta, la señora Holmes comenzó a sentirse mal, estaba cansada y se sentía acalorada. Se arremango la camisa que usaba, creyendo que el trabajo le estaba pesando al cuerpo.

Sherrinford miro a su esposa caer, desfallecida. A penas pudo llevarla a su habitación, cuando el también comenzó con los síntomas. Cayeron en cama, afectados por la misma enfermedad que tenía atrapado al pueblo.

Mycroft se encargó de todo, de avisar sobre el contagio en sus padres y de recurrir al sacerdote para que los revisara, aunque era una mera formalidad, porque no diagnosticaría nada nuevo. Oficialmente el único adulto en pie era el sacerdote.

Mientras tanto, John estaba preocupado ante la caída de los Holmes y decidió partir a la siguiente mañana; ya no había quien lo pudiera detener.

Era junio, época de tormentas. Hasta el clima parecía ir en contra de los deseos de John, porque a pesar de que el día había estado asombroso, mientras oscurecía, nubarrones cubrieron el cielo presagiando una de las mayores tormentas que habían caído dentro de su corta vida.

En cuanto el primer trueno resonó, los niños se escondieron bajo sus mantas, esperando que la tormenta pasara rápido.

A pesar de que la tormenta prometía ser devastadora, los niños, cansados de las actividades del día, cayeron irremediablemente dormidos.

…

John se sentía bastante bien, había pedido permiso para cuidar a Sherlock y su madre se lo había concedido. Estaba sentado, poniendo paños fríos sobre la frente del moreno, con la esperanza de que la fiebre remitiera un poco y diera un descanso al chico.

Sherlock le había pedido que se recostara con él. John, sorprendido ante la petición del chico, lo hizo sin pensárselo demasiado; suponía que tal petición era producto de la fiebre pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

En algún momento se quedó dormido.

Pero se sentía feliz. Al volver a abrir los ojos, Sherlock estaba curado al igual que todos en el pueblo, el moreno tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y tomaba su mano, en señal de que sentía lo mismo que el rubio. Que podía seguir abrazándolo y besándolo como lo había hecho al verlo levantado de la cama, después de tanto tiempo.

Para celebrar, decidieron ir a almorzar cerca del rio. Harían un día de campo, entre todos. No solo su familia ni la del moreno, sino todos los del pueblo. Llenaron unas canastas con comida, frutas y demás productos, mientras caminaba de la mano con el moreno, vio a Harriet caminar de la mano con su madre. También estaba el señor Hoffman con su familia, los Kurtz y demás, todos caminaban con sus hijos con dirección al rio, todos celebrarían una gran reunión.

Podía escuchar una melodía, no sabía de dónde provenía pero era hermosa, reflejaba la alegría que sentía en su corazón. Escuchaba también los planes de los demás, lo que harían, los juegos con los que pasarían la mañana y los planes del día siguiente, ya que el trabajo se había acumulado sin embargo, era un día para celebrar.

No podía ser más dichoso. Trato de apresurar el paso, quería tumbarse en la hierba y sentir el calor del sol en sus mejillas. Pero Sherlock se resistía a caminar más rápido. Podía ver que su boca se movía, pero no salía sonido de ella.

Oía que lo llamaba pero no era el chico a su lado quien lo hacía, pero si era su voz.

Sentía la cara mojada a pesar de los rayos luminosos.

Volteo mirando a los demás, que seguían centrados en sus conversaciones. Busco a su hermana quien estaba a orilla del rio, mojando sus pies al lado de su madre.

¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

…

Sherlock se sentía mucho mejor, no podía decir que estaba totalmente recuperado pero ya no estaba totalmente exhausto.

John estaba a su lado, dormido. Sentía los ojos pesados, trato de volverse a dormir; esperando que la próxima vez que se levantara estaría perfecto. Su mente se dio cuenta del error, un segundo después. No había despertado por el sonido de los truenos ni de la lluvia repiqueteando en el techo, no era la peor tormenta por la que había pasado y casi nunca lo despertaba el ruido.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se había despertado?

Era otra vez, esa horrible melodía. La de las ratas.

El extranjero debía estar en el pueblo, tocando. Lo cual no tenía lógica, ya que nadie quería estar a la intemperie con una lluvia torrencial cayendo. Entonces, John se levantó y sin dirigirle una mirada salió de la habitación.

Sherlock lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Grito su nombre y sin embargo John no regreso. La melodía le ponía los vellos de punta, pero le preocupaba el rubio; aun con el dolor que sentía en los huesos y el miedo que le provocaba la canción, se paró para seguir a John.

Bajo las escaleras y vio la puerta de su casa abierta de par en par.

Corrió hasta la entrada. Lo que vio lo dejo frio. Todos los niños vecinos, caminaban bajo la lluvia; como si no estuvieran conscientes de su alrededor. Como si aún estuvieran dormidos.

John, Harriet, Molly, Greg, Irene y hasta el estúpido de Philip, lo cual no le extraño, iban caminando, con dirección al rio. Y encabezando todo el numerito, estaba el extranjero, tocando la flauta, vestido en un traje vistoso, diferente del que traía la primera vez.

– ¡JOHN! – la garganta le dolió de lo fuerte que había gritado, sin embargo siguió sin obtener respuesta. Entendió que Moriarty les estaba haciendo lo mismo que les había hecho a las ratas y comprendió cual sería el destino de todos.

Corrió en dirección a John. Tenía que detenerlo, no podía seguir caminando. No podía terminar en el rio, como todas aquellas ratas.

Resbalo unas cuantas veces, cayó otras más, la lluvia volvía los caminos todo un desafío para el moreno. En algún momento se había torcido el pie, lo cual le dificultaba más su misión pero en ningún momento pensó en darse por vencido.

No dejo de llamar a su amigo, no dejo de gritar el nombre de John a todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales. Cuando por fin le alcanzo, estaban a pocos metros de la orilla. Debido a la lluvia, el rio estaba bastante crecido y tenía una fuerza atroz. Todo lo que cayera en el rio, no saldría con vida.

Lo tomo de la mano, miro con horror que Harriet se sentaba a la orilla del rio como si estuviera pensando en darse un chapuzón.

– John, John, John… – lo sacudió, tironeo de él y le abofeteo, pero tenía la mirada perdida. Se abrazo a su cuerpo, impidiéndole el avance. – John, por favor… No me dejes – la voz del chico se rompió. Y de alguna manera, eso hizo despertar al rubio.

– ¿Qué…? – miro a Sherlock abrazado a él, la lluvia en su cara contrastando con lo que él creía – ¿Qué?

– Harriet… – suplico el moreno, levantando la mano y señalando a la chica. John volteo para ver a su hermana a punto de saltar al embravecido rio. Dejo a Sherlock donde estaba, sentado en medio del lodo y corrió a atrapar a su hermana.

Si hubiera tardado un segundo más, Harriet habría dejado este mundo.

– ¡Harriet! – Grito John, pero su hermana seguía ausente, tratando de liberarse del agarre del chico – ¡Harry!

La chica parpadeo, como despertando de un sueño profundo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto. Mirando a su alrededor, aterrorizada de la visión de chiquillos siendo arrastrados por el rio, apretó fuertemente la mano del rubio.

– Necesitamos salvar a los que podamos – la voz de John era firme, aunque por dentro temblaba más que un cachorrito asustado.

Tenían agarrados a dos niños cada uno de ellos, Sherlock forcejeaba con Gregory que trataba de escaparse del agarre del moreno cuando un tronido más estridente que cualquier trueno resonó.

Mycroft Holmes sostenía el rifle de su padre y del exterminador de ratas solo quedaba un horrible recuerdo.

* * *

 **Luto**

" _En el año de 1284 en el día de Juan y Pablo era el 26 de junio. A través de un jovenzuelo vestido con muchos alegres colores 130 niños nacidos en Hamelín fueron encandilados y estos se perdieron y nunca volvieron."_

Habían gravado una placa con el fin de no olvidar a todos aquellos niños que perecieron a causa de la corriente. El dolor del pueblo era casi tangible, a pesar de que no eran señalados ni mucho menos, los sobrevivientes se sentían observados, sofocados y culpables de seguir con vida. John se sentía responsable por aquellos niños que en ese momento no estaban con ellos.

Marie, Eileen y hasta el sacerdote, le decían que no tenía responsabilidad alguna sobre lo que había pasado; era obra siniestra de un hombre desalmado. Pero John no podía sacarse de la cabeza, la imagen de su amigo Mike siendo arrastrado por la corriente, sin luchar, sin oponer resistencia, como aceptando su destino. También pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hermana.

Sherlock, a pesar de ser el más afectado por la situación, utilizo eso a su favor. Iba a poner todo de su parte para evitar que otros locos, como el exterminador de ratas, provocaran tanto dolor; nadie se merecía sufrir como lo hacían las personas del pueblo.

Mycroft había tenido que rendir una declaración ante la guardia del rey, no tanto por asesinar a un hombre sino más bien para que prestara sus servicios en el nombre de la corono real. No cualquiera se atrevía a disparar a una persona y menos ante la amenaza de ser hechizado. El joven no discutió el asunto de la hechicería, solo por no ocasionar problemas en su primer día, pero estaba seguro que lograría quitar de la mente a todos que la magia existía.

Al marcharse Mycroft, los Holmes pensaron que también debían partir. No era un ambiente sano para nadie, el aire estaba viciado por la culpa y el remordimiento, el dolor era algo que podía transformarse en ira. Solo habían sobrevivido veinte niños, algunos que se rezagaron, otros que habían evitado ahogarse gracias a la intervención oportuna de John, Harry, Sherlock y Mycroft.

Los Watson, al igual que los Holmes, pensaban que en algún momento todo el dolor del pueblo se volvería en su contra. Porque sus hijos se habían salvado, porque eran una familia completa, porque no conocían el dolor que tenían que cargar por sus espaldas.

Ante la vista de todos, llenaron sus carretas con las pertenencias más importantes y partieron. Nadie se despidió, nadie derramo una lágrima al verlos partir.

Hamelín, era un pueblo tranquilo.

Hamelín, era…

Hamelín, fue...

* * *

Vaya, eso fue tétrico. Al final, ya no estaba segura de cómo solucionarlo y darle un final feliz. Así que no se lo di; lo deje con el final más oscuro que puedo darle a los personajes. ¿Pensaron que moriría algún personaje principal? No creo poder escribir algo así, al menos no de ellos.

Trate de escribir todo esto en base a la pregunta, ¿Cómo es posible que se llevaran a un montón de niños bajo las narices de sus padres?

Bueno, digo que secuestrar niños no es fácil. A menos de que se vayan por voluntad propia, entonces de esta manera fue como solucione todo.

Estuve a punto de no terminarla. He entrado a clases y tomo cursos por la noche, apenas si tuve tiempo de hacer algo decente. ¿Les gustó? Como siempre mucho bla, bla bla.

Les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, comentar, agregar a Favs y seguir mis historias. De corazón.

P. D. ¿Les parece agradable que responda los reviews? Porque trato de contestarlos todos, pero alguno se me ha de pasar. Me encantaría saber su opinión.

A aquellos que no tienen cuenta para contestarle con un PM, les contesto en el perfil.


End file.
